Selfish Oneshot
by alwaysandforever2011
Summary: One Shot. Rose hears something at school that deeply upsets her. Emmett tries to comfort her.


**I honestly don't think this is all that great. But the idea came to me and i just had to post it. Let me know what you think. **

**Discalimer: As much as it aches to say, i do not own Twilight or the characters. -runs away and cries.-**

**Oh, and this is in Emmett's Point of View. **

* * *

Lunch was my absolute favorite part of school. Not because of eating, considering I had a different diet than the humans. But because there was no class work! I watched as Alice and Rose stood up to throw away their untouched food along with Bella's half empty tray. Rosalie stopped suddenly upon passing a group of girls. I looked at Jasper and could see a twist in his emotions and Edward had a concerned look on his face.

Alice realized something was going on and dragged her back to the table after their food was thrown away. "Rose." I said. She didn't answer me. She stared down at the table. "Rose." I said again. I knew it wasn't that she couldn't hear me. Hello? Vampires. She was simply ignoring me. I looked over at Edward who was looking at Rose with the same concerned expression. Alice was comforting Jasper, who was most likely taking a hit from Rose's emotions, whatever they were. And Bella and I sat here dumbfounded.

The bell rang and Rose was the first one up. She stood up and walked swiftly out the cafeteria doors. I hung back and waited for Edward and Bella. "What's wrong with her?" I asked, hoping he would tell me.

"Jessica Stanley had an abortion over the weekend. They were talking about it and Rose over heard."

"Really?" I asked curiously. I could see that Bella was utterly curious too.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if she was going to tell you or not, but she's really upset. You can see how much that was affecting Jasper. Don't press her too much to talk about it."

"Thanks Edward. See you around Bella." I said as I made my way to my next class.

I couldn't pay attention at during my last 2 classes of the day. All I could think about was how Rosalie must be feeling. And what Jessica could have been thinking. I couldn't help but wonder who's child it was. Maybe it was Mike. I looked at Edward who sat next to me in Spanish. He glanced at me and shook his head yes. Mike Newton. Wow. Who knew he had it in him? Edward cracked a smile at that one.

After school I headed towards Edward's Volvo and found Rose leaning against the car next to Jasper and Alice. The doors unlocked and Edward and Bella made their way towards the car. We all piled in the car with Alice on Jasper's lap and Bella in the front seat next to Edward.

Edward let us out near the drive to the house and he went off to take Bella home. Jasper and Alice took off into a run and Rosalie continued to walk at human speed. I slowed to match her pace and looked at her. She was so beautiful. It was no surprise I thought she was an angel when I first saw her. "Rose," I said as I took her hand in mine. She looked at me and I could see the pain in her eyes.

"She doesn't know what she's doing. She doesn't know what its like! Some people would give up anything, everything they've ever known just for that child."

"I know Rose, I know." I said as I pulled her into my arms. I wasn't sure what to say to her. I didn't want to make this any worse.

"Its not fair." She mumbled through her dry sobs. She clawed at the back of my shirt, searching for some way to let out her anger.

"I'm sorry Rosalie." She stopped clawing at my shirt and looked at me.

"Sorry?" She asked. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry. If I hadn't been so.. So, selfish. Then you could have had the life I dream about. You could have kids, and grandkids for that matter. Don't say your sorry. You've done nothing."

I looked into her eyes for a brief moment before pressing my lips lightly to hers. "Don't _you_ ever say you're sorry. You are everything I ever dreamed of. And I am sorry. I'm sorry that I cant give you everything. I hate seeing you like this and I wish I could make everything okay, but I know I can't Rose. I'm Sorry." She interrupted me by pressing her lips to mine again with more force.

As she pulled away she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too My Angel."

A smile grazed upon her face. "Let's head up to the house. I need to apologize to Jasper for my emotions early."

And we ran, hand in hand, up to the house knowing that everything would be okay, as long as we had each other.

* * *

**Review Please?(: This is my first one-shot. I have one other story. **

**Oh, and does anyone need a beta? If so, i'm available(:**


End file.
